Deseo, mentiras y engaño
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Mikoto, Naruto, Fugaku e Ino estan atrapados en un extraño juego amoroso, los dos jóvenes son los amantes del matrimonio Uchiha, ya han pasado dos años desde que se enamoraron de los casados. Pero ya es hora de que aquella falsa familia termine, los rubios desean ser felices y nada va a impedir que cumplan su deseo... ya es hora de que el matrimonio Uchiha termine.


**Hola hola! Esta vez les traigo un one-shot muy particular, he de decir que ciertamente fue un reto hacer este escrito pero al final creo que el resultado es amm **_**decente**_** jaja.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Deseo, mentiras y engaño**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La observo dormir durante algunos minutos, sonrió zorrunamente al sentirla desnuda bajo las sabanas. No entendía como Fugaku podía ignorar a la maravillosa mujer que tenía como esposa, no solo era hermosa y buena ama de casa sino además era amable, graciosa e inteligente.

_En pocas palabras una mujer perfecta._

Pero tenía que ser honesto si Mikoto no sufriera la falta de atención, su relación no sería posible. ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro?, era fácil, ella se lo había dicho.

Fue durante el inicio de su relación, cuando solo se limitaban al sexo.

En aquel entonces él era el único en sentir algo más que deseo por su amante, pero luego de un tiempo supo que ella le correspondía.

Se veían a escondidas y en fugaces momentos, aun así ambos eran felices, aunque siendo sinceros Naruto la quería para si mismo, a tiempo completo.

Pero Mikoto seguía recia a la idea de un divorcio, no quería que Itachi y Sasuke pasaran por un proceso tan difícil. Y lo entendía, pero no estaba de acuerdo.

— Ohayou Naruto-kun. — La pelinegra le sonrió de forma soñolienta, se notaba su cansancio pero también su satisfacción.

— Ohayou Miko-chan. — Sonrió también al ver el pequeño sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de la ojinegra, era por esos pequeños detalles que lo hacían pensar de ella, una niña pequeña.

Acerco su rostro hasta el de ella y la beso tiernamente, saboreo el dulce sabor de sus labios hasta que tuvo que retirarse y respirar.

— Debo irme. — Le dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Era obvio su deseo de quedarse pero tenía que volver a su "hogar", debía asegurarse de que sus niños estuvieran bien. Se sentó en el borde la cama mientras buscaba con la mirada su ropa, esparcida por la habitación.

El rubio se acercó a ella sigiloso, al no ver reacción de su parte, la abrazo por la espalda. Recargo su barbilla en su hombro y respiro la exquisita fragancia que desprendía.

— Naruto-kun yo debo… — No pudo seguir hablando pues su joven amante recorría su cuello entre besos y caricias.

Ambos sabían que eso era indicio de que se quedaría, porque a pesar de ser una dama, Uchiha Mikoto era una mujer.

_Una mujer apasionada._

Mientras seguía disfrutando de su garganta, sus manos se deslizaron por su estomago, hacia movimientos circulares durante el descenso. Una de sus manos cambio de dirección, subió hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos.

La pelinegra ahogó un gemido ante la atención, no quería oírse tan vulgar pero cuando el ojiazul la tocaba no podía evitar perderse en una rapsodia de sensaciones. Inminentemente termino gimiendo como una hembra en celo.

La otra mano del Uzumaki se hundió entre sus piernas, la noto húmeda al instante. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que su amada se quería para otra ronda.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior y sintió como se arqueaba… hizo un movimiento lento y pausado porque era de su gusto observar la gala de gestos que su Miko-chan hacia, volvió a enfocar su atención en su cuello y pechos, oyéndola pronunciar su nombre entre cada jadeo lo tenso. Estaba a punto de voltearse y penetrarla de una sola estocada pero el inminente clímax de su dulce Mikoto lo calmo de momento.

Un molesto sonido se hizo presente, ambos quedaron estáticos, aquello no era otra cosa que el teléfono celular. El aparato solo sonaba cuando Fugaku se percataba de la ausencia de su mujer.

Ella nunca contestaba pero al oírlo dejaba todo, incluso a él, y corría de vuelta a su hogar. Se aparto de ella y volvió a recostarse en la cama, estaba aun desnudo pero eso no le importo… después de todo ambos estaban acostumbrados.

A pesar de saber la rutina, había tenido la esperanza de que ese fuera el día en que su amada explotara de añoranza y frustración, pero eso nunca sucedía.

La vio vestirse lenta y sensual, era como si lo provocará a propósito, lo peor es que funcionaba. Cuando estuvo lista giro y le dedico una mirada llena de pena y cariño.

— Espero verte pronto. — Ese siempre era el modo de despedirlo, era un adiós tan frívolo que le hacía temblar. Por ello solo se limitaba a asentir.

La pelinegra salió por la puerta sin hacer mayor ruido, era como si aun en un lugar tan privado sintiera el peligro de ser atrapada. Quiso decirle que posiblemente su esposo estaba al tanto de su relación pero eso solo haría sus encuentros más cortos y espontáneos.

Sonrió al imaginarse la reacción de ese ogro si le dijera que Mikoto era suya en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sería lo más satisfactorio, pensó.

_Pero no era su intención hacer sentir mal a su amada, no soportaría su odio y su perdida._

_Ya no._

Además Uchiha Fugaku no parecía tener interés en ello, simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo con una altiva severidad. Naruto lo ignoraba pues sabía que su señora no era la única que mentía, el hombre de la casa también tenía una amante y no se había molestado en disimularlo.

La pareja sabía todo sobre el otro, ya solo eran unos extraños durmiendo en la misma cama, la única razón por la que seguían juntos era obvia, sus hijos.

Por eso mismo, ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso hacía el divorcio, por miedo a lastimar a dos pobres inocentes.

Lo único que quedaba claro para el rubio es que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno cediera, por ello se obligaba a ser paciente. Se levanto de la cama y entro al baño, preparo la ducha con agua fría y entro en ella.

Debía bajarse la excitación aun presente, pero al parecer el agua no le ayudaba, soltó un suspiro y decidió terminar el asunto el mismo.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _¿Por que te quieres casar con Mikoto-san? — Pregunto una niña de aproximadamente cinco años._

— _Porque es muy linda, además me regala dulces, me cuenta cuentos y me cura cuando me raspo las rodillas. — Las mejillas del niño ojiazul se tiñeron de rojo, la niña rubia sonrió al percatarse de ello._

— _Entonces deberías pedírselo ya, Naru-chan. — Bajo ágilmente del columpio donde habían estado jugando y al ver como el pequeño rubio la imitaba lo empujo en dirección del primer amor del niño._

_Al verlos llegar tan rápido y de forma tan inusual, la joven mujer se levanto de la banca donde había estado vigilando a los dos infantes, se arrodillo al verlos cerca y les hablo._

— _¿Qué pasa Ino-chan?, ¿Por qué traes arrastrando a Naruto-chan? — La escena no era tan rara pero el rostro enrojecido del pequeño supo que algo sucedía._

— _Naru-chan quiere preguntarle algo Mikoto-san. — La rubia sonrió y espero a ver la escena pero el Uzumaki se había quedado estático._

— _¿Qué ibas a preguntarme Naruto-chan? —La ojinegra le sonrió dulcemente esperando a que el niño hablara._

_El infante trago duro y nerviosamente extendió su mano dejándole ver a la Uchiha una pequeña flor, luego grito lo más fuerte que pudo… preguntándole ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_La mujer se sorprendió pero luego soltó una risita, tomo la flor y le revolvió un poco el cabello._

— _Cuando seas mayor Naruto-chan. — Le dijo y luego volvió a sonreírle, sin saber que cumpliría su palabra._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mikoto llego pronto a su hogar encontrándose con la molesta expresión de su marido. Le saludo y fue directo al jardín. Sonrió al ver a sus bebes jugar, ambos la vieron y corrieron hasta ella. Los recibió en un abrazo y se disculpo por su ausencia, como compensación les prometió un helado.

Ambos niños corrieron a cambiarse, pues estaban llenos de tierra y lodo, consecuencia de su juego. Estando otra vez solos, la pelinegra sintió el enorme vacio que había entre si misma y su esposo. Hacia mucho tiempo que intentaba ignorar ese hecho pero le era imposible.

El hombre de duras fracciones se levanto del sillón donde reposaba y le dijo que se marcharía de nuevo al trabajo y que esperaba verla en casa al volver. Si, esa era una amenaza pero ella no si inmuto, había aprendido a controlar aquella parte posesiva del hombre con quien se había casado. Casi de inmediato escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Respiro profundamente y se dispuso a buscar a sus hijos.

Paso por su habitación, al verla supo que era el lugar más deprimente de la casa. Oyó su celular sonar, lo saco de su bolso e inicio a leer el mensaje que recién había recibido.

"_Espero que sepas que no ha sido fácil domar a mi amigo, me debes una Miko-chan y me la cobrare con creces. P.D olvídate de las treguas."_

Sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo al imaginarse al rubio dándose placer, era una completa pervertida, pensó. Aun en medio del pasillo, se dispuso a escribir su respuesta.

"_Oh Naruto-kun ya ansió ver que harás, espero que cumplas tu amenaza porque me has puesto caliente"_

Se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de la palabra usada, de todas maneras envió el texto y espero una contestación, la cual no tardo en llegar.

"_Mmm Miko-chan ya te imagino… totalmente ansiosa de recibirme, sin duda te has convertido en toda una zorrita ¿eh?"_

Cerró fuertemente las piernas tratando de apaciguar la excitación en su intimidad. Era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba zorrita.

"_En tu zorrita querrás decir, porque sabes que eres al único que permito llamarme así… Naruto-kun, no creo poder esperar para verte"_

Envió el mensaje de texto y cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse. Antes de lograrlo escucho el sonido de una segunda respuesta, tomo el celular y lo leyó de inmediato.

De pronto escucho el sonido de sus hijos corriendo por la casa. Cerro el celular para dirigirse al encuentro con sus bebes. Los apresuro y salieron de prisa de su hogar, no tardaron en llegar a la heladería pero al final la mama de los infantes decidió volver a casa, los pequeños aceptaron casi a regañadientes pero siguieron la instrucción.

La ansiedad era notoria en ella, tenía que llegar a casa y darse prisa con sus deberes, con un poco de suerte los niños terminarían cansado y dormirían la siesta, y ella tendría tiempo suficiente para atender a su visita.

"_No tienes que esperar, entretén a los niños y yo pasare a darte gusto mi zorrita… será tan bueno como la primera vez que lo hicimos en tu cama"_

Cerro el celular del Uzumaki con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Ella había sido testigo de la relación entre Mikoto y su mejor amigo… Naruto. De hecho podría decirse que fue ella quien los orillo a relacionarse pues al igual que el rubio ella… Ino Yamanaka se había enamorado de un hombre casado.

Tomo su celular propio y comenzó a escribir por tercera ocasión pero esta vez tenía un destinatario diferente.

"_Ya esta hecho Fugaku-kun, la zorrita de tu esposa tendrá acción esta noche… Realmente espero que me recompenses como es debido"_

Aguardo unos segundos y antes de sucumbir a la desesperación la replica de su amor llego.

"_Hoy a la misma hora, se puntual porque odio esperar en especial a ti, pero reconozco que has hecho un maravilloso trabajo mi putita, veras que te recompensare como es debido"_

Levanto la mirada al oír la puerta del baño abrirse, vio al rubio salir de la habitación y este se quedo pasmado. Él la miro extrañado pues hacía mucho tiempo que Ino no entraba a su habitación.

La fémina se levantó de la cama y le dedico una sonrisa. No dijo nada pero se acerco sensualmente hasta el ojiazul, solo unos centímetros los separaban.

Se besaron apasionadamente hasta retroceder y caer sobre la desbaratada cama. Ambos sabían de la relación del otro, eran los amantes del matrimonio Uchiha y eran novios al mismo tiempo.

Lo habían planeado desde que se fueron sinceros, pues sabían que era extraño que dos adolescentes no tuvieran ni buscaran pareja. Pero era imposible, porque ya se habían entregado a alguien.

Compartían la culpa y los sentimientos no correspondidos, porque al final el vació de sus corazones los había vuelto intransigentes… e incluso egoístas.

No pensaban seguir compartiendo a sus amores, pero ellos estarían juntos mientras que la mentira de la familia feliz no se rompiera. Así que planearon una ruptura, no importaba quien cayera primero solo necesitaban a uno de ellos.

Habían sido victimas de las circunstancias y lo cierto es que de ves de cuando intentaban ahogar sus penas en un acto carnal que solo apaciguaba el dolor. Pero solo era cuestión de horas para que sus sueños hicieran realidad.

_Porque separarían al matrimonio Uchiha definitivamente._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Notas: Bueno eso es todo, debo decir que al final termine haciendo una mezcla de cada idea que se me ocurrió ojala no se les haga muy extraño xD. En fin espero que les haya gustado este mi primer one-shot NaruMiko, que cabe destacar también incluyo FugaIno y NaruIno.**_

_**Nos veremos en la próxima...**_

_**Sayo! :3**_


End file.
